


Please not the pick up lines!

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Random. Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: Victor finds out about Yuri' s crush on Otabek and is prepared to help! Let's see how well this goes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I want to thank all of those who read my last fic, so ya!

Yuri padded quickly through the hotel's pristine hallways, trying to run from the unstoppable force behind him.  
"Yuuuuuuuuurio! Wait up!" Victor shouted as ran quickly behind the blond teen.  
'Yurio' only began running faster, looking for a place to hide from the scary,Russian, man. Suddenly his wrist was grabbed as Victor caught him.  
'Ohhhhh shit' thought Yuri as he turned to see a slightly sadistic smile on the man's face.  
"Someone told me you have a crush on a certain Kazakh skater"  
The man's smile only became even more sadistic as he saw the petite blond blush slightly. "N-No! Who told you that, old man?!"  
Victor was as scary as ever as he looked Yuri in eyes and said "I just got my answer! Now time to tell- "No!" Yuri shouted frantically as he pushed the taller man off of him.  
"Fine" Yuri looked ready to either cry or kill the man as he finished his sentence in a whisper, "Maybe I do..."  
And with that Victor took to shouting and jumping "Yurio's got a crush! Yurio's got a crush!" Said boy was quick to slap said man, upside the head.  
"Yuuuuurio! Why are you always so mean to me?" Victor dramatically sniffled as he said this.  
"Just-just shut up.... it's sigh never going to happen..." Yuri almost whispered blushing as bright as a tomato.  
0h no, the sadistic grin is back as Victor loudly proclaims  
"Yurio! I swear on my life I will see you end up with tall,dark, and handsome!"  
'Well I'm screwed' was one of the few thoughts going through the poor boy's head as he was being dragged towards Victor and Katsudon's hotel room.


	2. The beginning of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Yuri has a small problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!!! 158 HITS!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! AND ALSO THANKS TO DOMESTICPROWESS FOR INSPIRING ME TO POST AGAIN!

It looked like a straight (not that any of this was) up interrogation, with the two older men sitting across from the blond teen.   
Suddenly Victor jumped up and stood on the couch, while Yuuri whispered a quick "Victor please don't stand on the furniture", while Yuri was ready to kill both of them and leave.  
"Yurio! We have to get you that mister talk dark and handsome! We will go through a series of five different dating-boot camps to help you! Day one is....." Victor pointed towards the closet, "Chrissss!!!" Victor shouted with excitement as said man jumps out in only underwear.  
"Hahaha, Nope, nahope,nope!" Yuri laughed sarcastically as he began getting up to leave. But then the last person grabbed his wrist.  
"Yuri- Yuri.... please stay, we only want to help!" The Katsudon was using his best puppy dog eyes, and that was it took.  
See, to no one's knowledge except his own, our small Agape kitten, had a crush on our firey Eros. He had for a awhile now, and he was trying to get away from that with Otabek. (Not as a rebound or anything). So our little kitten was pulled in just bit too much by the Japanese man's eyes.  
"Fine..." Yuri finally gave in and he could swear Chris and Victor had matching sadistic smiles at that moment.  
Yuri had one last thought at this moment and it was not a pleasant one.  
'Well shit'


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! EVER TIME I SEE COMMENTS I MELT! THANK YOU!!!!

Yuri sat quite embarrassed and mad as always at the pretend-date-table-thing. This is what he get for looking into stupid Katsudon's eyes. Now of course Chris was lecturing him on how to get in someone's pants, though Yuri only snapped at him when he mentioned getting in *Otabek's* pants.  
He suddenly jumped up and began to run but Chris was quick to grab the teen's wrist before he got too far.  
"No you don't!"  
Yuri was tired of his constant teasing and how he always talked about sex. He pulled his wrist free and stormed out the hotel door, making bis way to his room. As he opened his door he had already began to yell and shout in Russian about how stupid Chris is. Suddenly there was a knock. He answered the door about to blow up at whoever had dare bother him during his raging, when he saw it was Otabek he almost fainted.  
"H-hi Beka!" Yuri about shouted nervously.  
Otabek had a weird, constipated, then he began to talk.  
"Are you a camera Yura, because when I see you, I smile"   
What the fuck had just happened?! Yuri began backing into his room as Otabek went on.  
"Are those space pants because your butt is out of this world" They both looked ready to die.  
Now as Yuri backed into his bed Otabek said another one.  
"Are you Nutella, because I'd really love to spread your legs" Yuri was sure he had just died.  
"I'll treat you like my homework, I'll slam you on my desk and do you all night long" Okay, Yuri was officially dead.  
And last but not for sure not the least, "Are you a haunted house, because I think I'll scream when I come inside you" Yuri fainted.  
After Otabek had placed him on his bed he had startled awake, seeing Otabek laying beside him, he blushed.  
"Did you just try to confess to me with... pick up lines?" Yuri almost whispered.  
Otabek nodded, embarrassed.  
"You're an even bigger dork then Katsudon!" Yuri said, giggling like a school girl.   
He leaned on gently and pecked him on the lips, it felt like he was finally alive. He loved it.

 

And that's the story of how Yuri and Otabek adopted lots of Otario children.


End file.
